A new adventure awaits
by James Night
Summary: join Zander on his adventure to become a duel champion.
1. Chapter 1

James** : Hello guy this is my first story and i will make sure this story is great. Since you have now idea what the main character looks like, let me tell you what he looks story is about a kid named Zander Lee. Zander has red sharp hair, blue eyes, a red shirt , with a red jacket,with red jeans, with blue shoes and has blue eyes.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Bold means cards**

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" I began. "It's my first time at a Heartland Middle School and I'm late!" I ended Same as with. I ran down stairs and said bye to my mom and dad and ran to school. I had no time to waste. I finely got here now what should I do now. I ran to the office and got my schedule. So I Arrived at math class, the lessons at math was boring. After math I was in the hallway the halls were wide and the place was filled with pink and red posters, it made me feel wierd. Then some guy was following guy following me had Blonde hair,blue eyes,with a blue shirt,with blue jeans,and blue shoes. I was walking faster to make sure he wasnt following me. Then I stoped walking. "Dude stop following me."I said when he finely got towards me. "I'm not following you, you left your deck in the class room during the math lesson." said the teenager. "Thanks, by the way whats your name?"I asked walking off." My name is Boomer, what is your name?"said the teenager walking off. "My name is Zander!"I shouted. After the rest of the lessons it was the end of the day.

I was walking home then Boomer asked "Do you want to duel?" "Sure." I replied."Lets begin I will take the first move."I said.

**Boomer:4000**

**Zander:4000**

"First I summon **Warrior Of Atlantis lvl 4 Atk:1900 Def:1200 **then I put one monster fa Atk:1200 Def:1200 ce down and end my turn. "My move I summon **Yellow Gadget Atk:1200 Def:1200**, now i activate it's effect, it lets me summon **Green** **Gadget lvl 4 Atk:1200 Def:1200. **"Now I sacrifice **Green** **Gadget **to Speacial Summon **Machina Cannon lvl 8 Atk:0 Def:2200** now I activate it's effect now, by sending all my machine cards in my hand to the grave yard **Machina Cannon **gains 800 attack points for each card. **Machina Cannon Atk 0-2400.**"I put one card face down and end my turn. "I flip over my face down monster **Mermaid Archer lvl 3 Atk:1200 Def:200 **. I ativate my spell card **L****evle Change** I change **Warrior Of Atlantis **lvl to 3. Now I can equip **Warrior Of Atlantis **to **Mermaid Archer **now **Mermaid Archer **gains 800 attack points.**Mermaid Archer Atk 1200-2000. **Now I summon **Spined Gillman lvl 3 Atk:1700 Def:0**. I activate **Spined Gillman **effect all Fish, Sea Serpent ,and Aqua-Type monsters gain 400 attack points.**Spined Gillman Atk 1300-1700.****Mermaid Archer Atk** 2000-2400. Now I active my spell card **Satety Boat **It lets me summon one monster I summon **Lost Blue Breaker lvl 3 Atk:1400 Def:0 **and because of **Spined Gillman **he gains 400 attack points. **Lost Blue Breaker Atk 1400- 1800. **Now **Mermaid Archer **attack **Machina** Cannon, now ******Spined Gillman** and **Lost Blue Breaker **attack Boomer directly and end this duel!"I exclaimed."I active my spell it lets me ...said Boomer before I cut him off. "Not so fast I activate **Lost Blue Breaker **effect it destroys your spell card if I have another Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster on the field.

**Boomer:0**

**Zander:4000**

"Good game dont ya think."I said. "Yeah I guess so."Said Boomer."Well cya later."I said. "Cya."said Boomer.

* * *

I just got the chapter fixed, thanks Mysterious Hero


	2. Chapter 2

**James : Hello guys this is the second chapter haha.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Bold means cards**

* * *

**Zander POV**

Finlay its Saturday, now what should I do I , I'm gonna go for a walk. I walked across town to the museum of dueling were all the best of decks are sold. The museum was square-shaped and on top of it was a huge sign that said "duel museum". Everyone one was surrounding it. "What's going on?" I asked a kid with brown messy hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes. "A duel event happens today. "said the kid. "When do we sign up?"I asked another question. "The sign up are right ten minutes of waiting I finelly go to sign up.

The down side is they only choose 10 people. Then the list started scrambling a list of names. "What is the winning prize?" I asked. "The prize is 1 unknown card." the kid replied. "Before the list finishes scrambling the names what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Misoku, now can you stop asking me questions." said the kid. Now the names are done being scrambled.

Zander VS. Zero

Misoku VS. Sai

Boomer VS. Ichiru

Natsu VS. Reo

Kai VS. Kero

Who knew the Boomer would enter the tournament. "What's up?" I said. "Oh nothing , it's just that I am going to beat you in duel to-day." replied Boomer. "If anything I know I beat you in duel last time." I said in a mocking tone. "Well I got to get going for the first match." I said. "It's the first match everybody, and are first competitor is Zander Lee!". said the announcer "I going to win this!" I shouted walking up to a field with square pieces in a 12 by 12 order surrounded by grass. "Next up is are second competitor Zero Alborne." said The announcer. A teenager with white hair, with a black jacket, a white shirt, with blue jeans, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Lets just get this over with." said Zero. "How come you not happy to be dueling in a big place?"  
I asked Zero. "Shut you mouth and get this duel going." said Zero in a harsh tone. "I will take the first move." he said putting on a black duel gazer. "Ok." I said putting on a red duel gazer.

To be continued

* * *

**James: So what do you think of this chapter. I also fixed this chapter also. (:Spoilers: in chapter 5 Zander loses.)**

**James: weird right, if you have any questions or ideas or your felling like reviewing put it in a review. bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**James**:** hello everyone its a new chapter! Well I hope the chapter is good lets begin.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

"Ok I will kick of my turn by summoning **Soul Beacon lvl3 Atk:500 Def:300**, then I activate **Soul Beacon's** ability, It let's me summon two monster for my hand, now I summon **Soul Swordsman lvl4 Atk:1000 Def:1000** and **Soul Gunman lvl4 Atk:1000 Def:1000**."said Zero. "Now I overlay **Soul Swordsman **and **Soul Gunman **to exys summon **Soul Reaper lvl4 Atk:2500 Def:2000 **now I activate **Soul Reaper **effect once per turn I can attack you directly, now **Soul Reaper attack Zander Directly. **said Zero. "Now I put one card facedown and end my turn."

**Zander:1500**

**Zero:4000**

"Ok it's my turn, I summon **Atlantean Heavy Infantry lvl2 Atk:0 Def:1600 **in defense mode now I activate it's effect it lets me summon a monster that's lvl4 or lower sea-serpent monster, now I summon **Atlantean Marksmen lvl3 Atk:1400** **Def:0**, Antlantean Marksman lets me summon a monster with "Atlantean" in its name, so I summon **Atlantean Attack Squad Atk:1400 Def:0 ,** I activate ******Atlantean Attack Squad's** special effect it gains 800 attack points for each monster. **Atlantean Attack Squad Atk 1400-3800** now I activate my spell **Aqua Jet**, it lets one of my water monsters gain 1000 attack points for the rest of my turn, **********Atlantean Attack Squad Atk** **3800-4800**, now I activate my spell water first strike it lets me attack one of your monsters on my first turn, now **************Atlantean Attack Squad **attack **Soul** Beacon." I said. "I activate my trap **Soul** **Defense **by giving up half of my life pointsI can protect my monster. "I put one monster face down and end my turn." I said.

**Zero:2000**

**Zander:1500**

"Buy using one overlay unit I can double **Soul Reaper Atk 2500 - 5000 **now attack **Atlantean Attack** **Squad**, now I put one card facedown and end my turn.

**Zero:2000**

**Zander:300**

******Atlantean Attack** **Squad** I activate my trap **Ice Spike** it lets my monster double its attack points. **Atlantean Attack** **Squad Atk 3800-7600,** now attack **Soul Beacon.**

**Zero:0**

**Zander:300**

**Zander win**

"Good game." I said. "Yea good game." said Zero. "Zander advances to the next round." said the announcer.

* * *

**James: I hope this chapter was good. Cya later.**


End file.
